


Angelic gift [drabble]

by astoryteller



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astoryteller/pseuds/astoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff Calthazar drabble that I wrote while enjoying a nice hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic gift [drabble]

If it’s one thing Castiel wanted to hide, it would be his wings so that no one can see how truly damaged they are. Whenever someone was near, he would tuck them as close as they could inwards. He was shamed. Once they were whiter than snow, and now blacker than ash. Feathers were mangled in various places, some were singed. He didn’t worry about Sam or Dean noticing, for his wings were always hidden from them. But, around other angels, especially Balthazar who so very lovingly cherished the ground his brother walked upon, was virtually impossible.

“—Cassie,” Balthazar began, inhaling and flashing a grin. “Let me massage them.” Castiel glanced over to him with a stern face and shook his head. “No.” To Balthazar, Castiel was built with layers that had to be gently peeled away. He needed patience and a calm, yet dominant tone. “I can see they need it, hell you have to be sore!” Balthazar said as he threw his palms up. “Surely you want relief.” Sighing, Castiel looked away. Deep down he enjoyed the idea of not being sore every hour from his wings. Yet he was still persistent. Somehow, Balthazar found that attractive of Castiel; playing hard to get was always a turn on to him.

Placing a hand on Castiel’s vessel, he began to softly rub the shoulder. “Please?” He begged in a velvety tone that Castiel always found hard to deny. “Just for a little bit?” Giving in, Castiel let out a defeated sigh and nodded slightly. “All right, but only for a little bit.” Flashing a bigger grin than before, Balthazar brought up his other hand and removed the beige overcoat, having the white dress shirt and tie follow. “Now that all the fabric is out of the way, let’s start at the base shall we?” Balthazar was delighted to help Castiel out. Like the other angels in the Garrison with their orders, his duty was to make Castiel’s life just a tad more manageable.

Guiding Castiel to their bed, he made him lay down on his stomach. Straddling his vessel’s butt, he laid his hands delicately at the base of Castiel’s wings. Wincing very lightly, Castiel shut his eyes and tried to relax as Balthazar began to massage the base. Working with gentle fingers, Balthazar did not skip around. He worked slow and diligent, making sure to relax every muscle. Moving out, both of his hands gently grasped the left wing—spreading the wing span to it’s fullest. Castiel’s hand balled into a fist from the slight discomfort, and Balthazar glided a hand through the feathers to provide instant relief.

“Those apes have dumped so much stress on you.” Balthazar cooed. “You really should halt obeying to every beck and call, Cassie.” 

Hearing Balthazar say only negative things about the relationship he had with his human acquaintances made Castiel fall silent and somewhat pouty. 

"Don't give me that look--You know I'm right." Balthazar spat out as he removed himself from Castiel. Letting out a defeated sigh, he sat next to his angel as Castiel adjusted himself for comfort. 

"You may be right, but-" Castiel began, "I am still under order."

"Yeah, yeah." Balthazar said in a somewhat nonchalant and yet sarcastic tone. "Just come back to me alive."


End file.
